Popping Corks Among Other Things
by an awesome blossom
Summary: A series of drabbles based around Brawl featuring Link, Snake, Pit, Samus, Zelda, Peach, & Sheik. ADDITION: Snake & Zelda & Samus , Link & Snake, Zelda & Samus
1. Fake Plastic Trees: Zelda & Sheik

**FAKE PLASTIC TREES**  
by an awesome blossom  
_"To get rid of itself, it wears her out."_

Title comes from a song by Radiohead. Super Smash Bros. series is property of Nintendo and co.

* * *

There's a face in the mirror that looks just like hers, but she can't be sure that it's what she looks like anymore - reflection be damned. She's a tall, regal, well-to-do Princess who is the _object_ of many adoring eyes, and her face reflects that. 

But the face in the mirror? With those strong, smoldering eyes that captured an endless slew of lovers with a simple breath; hair strewn about wildly because imperfection is perfection; and a confident (really) smile to those lips kissed by many? "Why don't you?" those lips mouth, and Zelda knows they're daring her to live life the way _she_ wants.

"It's not that simple," she groans, pressing her forehead to the vanity mirror, and the cooling touch of Sheik is comforting. "There's...too many people to think about. I have to be Someone to them."

A sigh comes from her reflection, and she coos, "I know, I know, I know." She knows; and that's what makes it all the more frustrating.


	2. Mary, Please: Zelda & Samus

**MARY, PLEASE**  
by an awesome blossom  
_"And if you run away, there's no looking for you. And that's the truth."  
_

Title comes from a BJM song. Super Smash Bros. series is property of Nintendo and co.

* * *

They sit together, side by side in a parallel sort of fashion in reverence to the sacred _straight_ line they must adhere to, and it is in silence. No girly talk, no gossiping, no talking of the things they must do tomorrow morning when they realize that something vital could have been gained from this moment. 

Just a moment of silence in a straight line.

Zelda wants to fidget, to interrupt such a rigid societal expectation, but she doesn't know how Samus would react. And she wouldn't want to appear anything but calm, collected, and cool to the last girl in the whole world for the next infinite miles. So she does nothing and sits like a stone, hating every second of it, wishing Samus would flinch. But Samus is a mountain, and mountains don't move.

Except when she does: and walks out of her life.


	3. After Hours: Zelda & Peach

**AFTER HOURS**  
by an awesome blossom  
_"If you close the door, the night could last forever; leave the wine glass out and drink a toast to never." _

Title comes from a Velvet Underground song. Super Smash Bros. series is property of Nintendo and co.

* * *

She swills a bit of that tangy yet sweet liquid all throughout her mouth, pretending it's something else as she takes in its heady intoxication - the life experience she wishes she had reduced to a tasty sensation. And Zelda doesn't know what to do after that, so she swallows and takes another swig from her wine. 

"It's good, isn't it?" Peach asks, staring almost solemnly at her empty glass.

She nods, and the other princess doesn't even want to ask what she's thinking. Instead, Zelda generously refills her equal's glass, her thoughts into chloralose liquid.


	4. Fantastification: Link & Snake

**FANTASTIFICATION**  
by an awesome blossom  
_Making a hobby of falling in love._

_Super Smash Brothers Brawl _is property of Nintendo and co.

* * *

A hobby redux, struck twice through by the necessary authorities on the path to A Place That Was Not Here: love, falling in.

And deep they go, down down down down down, arbitrarily even; does it matter? Should not! It was no matter, they evaded the blockades anyway and stuck to the fringes of royal curtains - for who shall intervene when God gives His Word? No one but heretics! (And heretics they are not, but heretics they are, and everyone else is along for the ride - free ticket in!)

It doesn't even matter that they are not from the same origin because what does it matter in the neutral ground of love? This city, that country, some dimension, they come from the same place:

Lower horizon above and  
Over the necessary constraints which were  
Very kind to them considering the circumstances, and  
Everything was quite lovely  
!

; (Link fell out of it very quickly once he realized he couldn't pronounce the word, but Snake was there to pull him back in and teach him his 'l's) .


	5. This Is Awesome: Link & Pit

**THIS IS AWESOME  
**by an awesome blossom  
_Link falls in a snake pit. _

This would probably be better as fanart, but I can't draw (emoface). _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ is property of Nintendo and co.

* * *

Giggling like a baby angel again, Pit wiggled his butt around and winked at Link. "Come on, you know you want it!"

And, smacking his lips together as he appraised Pit rather wolfishly, Link did. He practically dove to the place of divine radiation, caressing and smacking lightly the angel's bubble butt as his tongue worshiped its naked surface.

Until he saw an eye peek out at him from Pit's anus:

"Hey man," Snake greeted from inside, "what's up?"


	6. Chemists and Acid Dreams: Zelda & Peach

**chemists and acid dreams  
**by an awesome blossom  
_Idly in between memories and fantasies.  
_

Written for a Zelda/Peach (with Peach lusting after Zelda and fluffy sex) request at the Smash Bros Anonymous Kink Meme on Livejournal. Super Smash Bros. series is property of Nintendo.

* * *

"So...what's it taste like?" the Princess asked idly in between memories and fantasies flickering in her consciousness. She didn't know what else to do with herself, a part of her refusing to believe that...this was real. It was only when the licking sensation at her clitoris paused that she was brought back into reality.

The Princess (the other one), still perfectly composed with her perfect hair and perfect jewelry yet perfectly naked, looked up. Peach glanced down between her own breasts to see the Hylian's perfectly serious expression to match her perfectly serious reply: "Peaches and cream."

...It hardly lasted, though, and soon afterwards both Princesses fell upon each other in heady giggles. And their lips fell, as did their wandering hands.

Fingers to fingers.  
Body to body.  
Princess to Princess.  
Woman to woman.

Even after they spent all their energy on each other, Peach still couldn't believe that it was real. The Princess of Her Dreams, the Woman She Had Lusted After For So Long, really felt the same way...? It was a closeted lesbian's fairy tale, and things like that just didn't happen. There were no knights in shining armors - only plumbers and pantless little boys; there were no wizards and fairies - only chemists and acid dreams.

And so she waited for the fall.

.

. .

.o&o.

. .

.

(It never came.)


	7. Stained Fingers: Zelda & Snake

**love falling between nicotine-stained fingers  
**_Falling out of falling in love._

Snake/Zelda with implied Samus/Zelda. _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ is property of Nintendo and co. Solid Snake is property of Konami.

* * *

He twirled Her hair between his fingers, knowing this was the last time he'd touch Her, even as they lay sprawled naked together in bed in an unbearably hot room. She couldn't abide him any longer, he knew, and he knew, he knew, he knew. What they had was brief, fleeting, and like the whole of his relationships.

Figures the woman he himself had once lusted after would be the one to take Her away from him. He knew it would happen, even if She didn't - not yet, at least. Samus could have anything she wanted, and Snake knew she wanted Zelda. And since he was by no means a stupid man, he'd let her have Her. He'd give Her up like the strands of Her hair fell simply between his nicotine-stained fingers.

It was just as well. He didn't know how he landed Her anyway.


	8. Facial Hair: Link & Snake

**facial hair, man**  
_Link doesn't have it..._

_Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ is property of Nintendo and co. Solid Snake is property of Konami.

* * *

Link had never an opportunity to grow facial hair for himself (the women around him, all of them, scolded at the slightest hint of stubble though it would never be their faces that the offending hair would scratch), so he was quite fascinated by Snake's.

Was it soft? Was it sharp? Would it yield under his touch? If he kissed the man, would he realize what all the girls he knew complained about?

They cleaned their weapons in the training area of the complex together. That was their one time to bond, free from unnecessary factors like their mutual friend, the Princess of Hyrule. And that's when Link always gave his most surreptitious glances toward Snake's facial hair that often plagued his thoughts...

Because just next to it were lips. And beyond the lips a man

- (who might not feel the same).


End file.
